


Domestic

by notanotherfanartist



Series: Sherlock drabbles [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanotherfanartist/pseuds/notanotherfanartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock have a domestic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic

The front door slammed slightly as John came home, reeling over his bad day at the surgery. He hoped he could have a peaceful night in front of the telly, with a nice cup of tea and some warm lasagne. He opened the door, and made his way to the kitchen to start that cuppa. He opened the fridge and immediately closed it.   
  
"SHERLOCK!!"  
  
Sherlock came running from the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist and his hair dripping wet.  "What John?"  
  
John opened the fridge again and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Ah" Sherlock said impishly   
  
"Yes. Ah. Care to explain why there are several fingers and an arm in our fridge?"  
  
"It's an exp-" John cut him off  
  
"Don't you dare say it's for an experiment. I've had about enough of your stupid experiments and random body parts in the fridge. When are you going to pack it in? I don't know what kind of diseases you could be bringing into the flat." He cut off, eyes stinging from trying not to cry with anger.   
  
"John. You know exactly that I bring them home for experimentations. And I am sure that those body parts are not diseased. Do you think Molly would give them to me if they were?"  
  
"That's the thing Sherlock, I don't know with you. You flirt with her to LET you bring them home otherwise she wouldn't give them to you. You add fuel to the fire with her. You know she likes you, yet you do it anyway."  
  
"Since when did Molly flirting make its way into the conversation?"  
  
"BECAUSE SHE GIVES YOU THE BODY PARTS, THAT'S WHEN" John shouted. Slowly drawing Sherlock up against the wall. His voice fell lower "If you bring one more body part into that fridge, I swear Sherlock, I will walk out of that door and never come back."  
  
"You knew what you were putting up with when you agreed to be my flatmate John. If you want to go, I won't stop you. I'm better off on my own."  
  
John stared at Sherlock in utter shock, before anger took over. "Alright, Fine." He walked off, slamming the door on his way out. Sherlock stalked back to the bathroom to get dressed, the argument having dried him. He sulked on the sofa before Mrs Hudson lightly knocked on the door before walking in.  
  
"You two had a little domestic?"  
  
"If you want call it that, yes."  
  
"Don't worry Sherlock, he'll come back"  
  
Sherlock didn't answer her, too busy thinking about John's temper, an attitude during their 'domestic'.


End file.
